


Dark and Brilliant

by periwinklepromise



Series: Femslash February 2019 [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: 08x15, Bisexual Ziva David, Canon Compliant, Canon Jewish Character, Defiance, F/F, Fade to black sex, Femslash, Femslash February 2019, Flirting, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 13:49:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17623550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwinklepromise/pseuds/periwinklepromise
Summary: Ziva is enchanted by Adriana Gorgova, the begrudging subject on an NCIS protection detail.





	Dark and Brilliant

**Author's Note:**

> Kicking off Femslash Feb with a rarepair no one asked for, lol

At such a ridiculous American display, Adriana chooses to ignore this Agent DiNozzo altogether in favor of the far more interesting Ziva David. A woman with a famous father who does not care enough.

Just like her. “So what's with you?” she starts.

This Tony man laughs. “Yeah. She's just like that. Always botching basic American idioms, missing pop culture references. Can you believe she's trying to become a naturalized citizen? It's insulting! I-”

“No,” Adriana interrupts him, rolling her eyes. “I meant … are you seeing anyone, Ziva? A man, or ...” she shrugs. “Anyone?”

“Why?” Tony scoffs. “Got a buddy looking for a girl? Hope he likes being scared for his life.”

She glares at him with a spark of derision. Ziva is sophisticated, unlike this man, who acts like he is still fourteen.

Ziva smiles softly. “No. I am not seeing anyone. Still looking for the right … person.”

 _Person_. Adriana smiles. The hesitation is not in keeping with Ziva's character. It was clearly intentional. “Will you be here after my run? I do not like to cool down alone.”

“I'll be here,” Tony supplies.

They both ignore him. 

“No,” Ziva admits. “I will be returning to the Navy Yard. Perhaps a … brain check?”

“Rain check,” Tony corrects with vehemence. “It's a _rain_ check. But I agree you need a brain check.”

“A rain check,” Adriana agrees.

**Two Days Later**

Adriana tosses her keys on the counter, takes her hair down from her ponytail, and stops abruptly. “How did you get in here?”

“It is my job,” Ziva says simply. She is leaning back in the best chair in the living room, totally relaxed. “I did not know you had diplomatic immunity.”

“Yes. It … came in handy,” she admits, removing her jacket and shoes. She leans against the wall and folds her arms. This is … not quite how she imagined seeing Ziva again.

“Yes, it did. You dislike your father's politics, but you take advantage of the immunity his position provides for you.”

“And you dislike your father's position in Mossad, but you continue to use the training his agency provides,” she flings right back.

“You checked up on me?” Ziva asks, but she does not look surprised.

“I wanted to know who I was dealing with.”

“And now that you know?”

Their eyes hold for a moment, another. Time stretches on. 

“Would you like to get a bite to eat?” Adriana asks, trying to inject energy back in to her body. “There is an excellent Polish restaurant just down the street.”

Ziva rejects the offer with the bluntness Adriana has come to expect from her. “I do not eat much Polish food.”

“Is it all the pig?” The animal features prominently in most Slavic kitchens, including those of her native Belgravia. 

“כן "

“Would you like to go somewhere else then?”

“I would like,” Ziva says with a significance, “To stay right here.”

**One Hour Later**

Ziva is a wild thing, her skin like waves of ocean, her hands like branches of trees. Her body is fluid and strong, her mouth confident. Her hair is carefully tamed to not distract her from “her work” of wringing pleasure from Adriana's body.

“Why do you speak Russian in bed?” she asks Ziva, some time later.

“I do not know Belgravian.”

“It is mostly Bulgarian,” she admits dismissively. She is still trying to rid herself of the Slavic accent, but it is hard. Americans give so little weight to their words, as if they mean nothing. Like Ziva's colleague Tony, who rambles so much. 

But Ziva understands. Rolls the weight on her tongue. She is good with her mouth. 

Adriana shivers. 

Ziva's breath is hot on her ear. “Ready for another round?”


End file.
